Computing has evolved from utilizing large stand-alone computers to perform tasks, such as calculating mathematical problems, to utilizing downsized processors/microprocessors (that can be included in small, personal mobile devices, such as smart phones and other consumer devices) to perform more advanced tasks, such as presenting multimedia content. Connectivity to data networks, such as the Internet, has also evolved, from users being limited to wired connections to users being able to access the Internet wirelessly through a variety of wireless networks, such as Wi-Fi networks, cellular provider networks, and the like, thereby effectuating different types of communications, and mobile access to information.
As a result of the aforementioned evolution of computing and data connectivity, in addition to the reduction in costs of implementing and utilizing such technologies, consumers are demanding more and better integration of mobile and/or digitally/microprocessor-controlled devices with daily activities. Additionally, consumers are discovering the power of having access to greater and more varied stores of data or information that can assist in making the functionality of the above-noted devices even more useful and efficient in their lives and as well as in interactions with businesses and between each other.
Further still, machine-to-machine (M2M) technologies, such as radio frequency identification (RFID) tags, global positioning systems (GPS), and advances in sensor technologies, such as Zigbee sensors, allow for better, more efficient, and more accessible monitoring and/or tracking of entities, such as physical assets, environmental conditions, etc. For example, vehicle fleet management systems can rely on such technologies to track fuel usage, status, and speed of vehicles to provide better responses to fuel consumption or traffic navigation needs, as well as provide telematic features, such as live operator functionality to vehicle drivers. Another example is in the field of asset management, where, e.g., manufacturers, can better track the location and use of physical equipment, and improve their manufacturing processes as a result. Still other examples include the use of retail store kiosks that allow consumers to check the pricing of an item, remotely monitoring a patient's medical condition, and improving energy consumption by real-time monitoring of electricity usage through the use of smart meters.
Eco-system enabled devices and applications can be developed to take advantage of these advances in technology. These eco-system enabled devices and applications can be used by sellers to create “connected” products that can be offered to customers at the moment of need. New interactions with customers can be created that are contextual to a moment of need, away from a store and website, and/or based on the geographic location of the customer. These eco-system enabled products can be used to save the customer time and effort by establishing these contextual interactions while, at the same time, reinforcing the connection and relationship with the seller. This strengthened relationship can lead to new opportunities for the seller to offer products and/or services to the customer at specific times and in specific locations in which the customer is in need of the product or service.